


(I know you don’t but) If I ask you if you love me, I hope you lie to me.

by MelSokis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, Exes, F/F, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelSokis/pseuds/MelSokis
Summary: “Not a fan of wolfboy over there?” a voice said from the left. Turning slowly Penelope locked eyes with a short brown eyed girl, pale skin and big eyes, with short chestnut hair, freckles from the bridge of her nose to her cheekbones. “Not really my type, I'm more into vampires this month” Penelope smiled at the girl.“Alright, how about I walk you to your building and I give you my number so you can text me when you’re safe in your room. What do you think?” Rafael smiled. “I’d like that very much.” Josie led the way to her building, they walked in silence and she felt herself growing more and more comfortable with Rafael.Or the one where Penelope and Josie do good things that look bad.Or pining dumbasses who don’t know anything about communication.





	1. I saw you looking brand new overnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Posie but I fell into the rabbit hole and here I am. The title and the chapter titles are lyrics from 5SOS ft Julia Michaels song Lie to me, I super recommend it!  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Read away!

 

As the party gathered the Salvatore alumni at the highest level of capacity, mixing vampires and witches and werewolves usually ended in disaster, this one being no exception. While Penelope’s coven circled the newest werewolf addition also known as Rafael Waithe, looking for an opening. Penelope looked at her coven and retreated, realizing she had no interest in the brutish werewolf, preferring a drink on her hand.

“Not a fan of wolfboy over there?” a voice said from the left. Turning slowly Penelope locked eyes with a short brown eyed girl, pale skin and big eyes, with short chestnut hair, freckles from the bridge of her nose to her cheekbones. Long eyelashes, soft smile with soft plump lips and expressive eyes completed by a mischievous look adorning said features, Penelope forgot all about the drinks.

“Not really my type, I'm more into vampires this month” Penelope smiled at the girl, before her an old friend stood proudly.

Harper Days had been everything to and for Penelope, had been an enemy when needed, a friend, a girlfriend, an ex and a lover. Never once letting Penelope forget she could count on her, staying away from each other as to not bother Josie when they were together and Penelope never once stopped feeling grateful for it.

“Well, I could help you with that.” Laughing both of them walked towards a corner, to find privacy.

“Maybe later, Harp” smirked Penelope. As the shorter girl laughed, she stopped suddenly, holding onto Penelope, making sure she was trapped between the wall and Penelope.

“Flirt with me, please. Lily wont take no for an answer, she thinks I'm playing hard to get.”

Laughing Penelope became her flirty persona, as she whispered on Harp’s ear slowly

“Are you playing hard to get?” Harp threw her head back, laughing, locking eyes with Penelope, twirling a strand of long raven hair between her fingers.

“Have you ever known me to be hard to get?” Penelope’s eyebrow rose at the implications behind it.

“Oh, that’s right. When you want someone, there’s no doubt about it.” Smiling she nodded-

“Exactly, I don’t want Lily. I'm on a sort of no werewolf season”

“I might know a witch, just your type, single, hot and very available” Penelope fixed a strand of hair behind Harp’s ear, they looked more flirty than the actual conversation, you could count on Penelope to become an actress on the spot.

“Hope finally stopped with the Landon nonsense?” Said Harp with a smirk. Laughing Penelope shook her head no, allowing Harp to take a second guess.

“Lizzie is into vampires this month too?” Laughed Harp, at the look of sheer horror on Penelope’s face.

“I said your type, since when is Lizzie your type?”

“Girls that happen to be hot, angry and taller than me are my type. I thought you knew.”

“Well, everyone is taller than you, 5’2 is quite short” Penelope teased.

“Well if it isn’t Lizzie or Hope I don’t really care” Grumbled the vampire.

A look of shock passed through Penelope’s face “I meant me, you asshole” Laughing Harp, pulled onto the strand of hair to make Penelope’s face closer to hers.

“I thought you liked siphoners more than vampires.” At the mention of the siphoner, Penelope’s gaze landed upon Josie as she grabbed Rafael’s hand and led him away from the witches, sitting down on a log, holding hands and whispering to each other as he smiled at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

“I guess she didn’t get the memo about the no werewolf season” whispered Penelope, putting some distance between them as she remained looking at the direction where the pair chatted happily. Harp’s hands lifted to put Penelope’s hair behind her ears, taking the back of her neck to make sure Penelope’s eyes landed on her, winking she placed their foreheads together. Trying to put Penelope at ease, they separated, Harp’s hands slowly falling from Penelope’s hair, playing with the ends of it. Penelope smiled at her, leaning to give the vampire a kiss on the cheek but before it was possible flames erupted at the ends of her hair. Jumping apart the witch and the vampire rushed to stop the fire that consumed a couple of inches from Penelope’s hair.

“Wow, the hell?” said Rafael from where he was sitting. Josie came back to reality, dropping Rafael’s hand and standing up, she remained frozen in place. Her mind catching up what she just did, forgetting about her closeness with Rafael she mimicked the incendiary spell she always used, effectively setting Penelope’s hair on fire.

“Should we go help her?” Rafael looked up to her, concern painting his features.

“No, I think they’re fine.” Josie offered him a small smile, to appease him.

“That was you, wasn’t it?” asked Rafael standing up next to her, amused look on his face.

“Don’t say anything, I wasn’t even-” Josie sighed at the incomplete thought

“So I guess Lizzie wasn’t downplaying how much you guys hate each other” Offered Rafael bumping their shoulders together.

“No, I mean… uh… Lizzie hates Penelope and Penelope hates Lizzie and it’s pretty much been like that since they met.” Josie shrugged at the memory of Lizzie’s rant against Penelope when Josie announced they were dating, and the big I told you so when she told the blonde that Penelope dumped her.

“I meant you and her, why else would you set her hair on fire?” said Rafael as they began to walk towards the drinks table.

“I don’t hate her. I… I don’t” stuttered Josie.

“Uh huh?”

“I might resent her… A little… Maybe?” Josie began doubting her words even before they left her mouth

“Oh, resentment? Yeah I mean, pfft, I’ve lit people’s hair on fire out of resentment alone too, not that big of a deal” Rafael’s sarcasm made Josie loosen up, feeling more familiar with him.

“Alright, I’ll admit it. I am angry at her” taking a breath she continued “I am… I don’t even know what.” A bitter laugh escaped her lips “She couldn’t even bother to give an explanation other than “Its just not working’” Josie shook her head slightly, grabbing a cup from the table. Playing with the rim of the plastic cup, Josie saw the clear liquid swirl. She wasn’t drinking but she knew she’d regret this night in the morning.

Sensing the apprehension, Rafael leaned his back onto the table making sure Josie made eye contact with him before saying.

“Look I’m no professional, but maybe you are just at a loss, maybe you haven’t processed at all and that’s making you all jumbled up to the point of looking at her and setting her on fire.”

“I mean, I don’t think so. She dumped me almost a year ago, I should at least know I’m angry at her. Right? I mean, that’s an average time for processing information.”

“Well, its taking me more than a year to get over my ex” Rafael said softly, making Josie’s stomach drop, remembering her sisters words about how Rafael’s past made him the perfect ‘Broken, unavailable and completely delicious guy’

“Lizzie told me, I’m sorry. Oh god, after what you’ve been through and here I am whining about my ex walking around being annoyingly perfect.” Grimacing slightly at her situation, Josie felt stupid letting her plastic cup on the table, playing with her fingers to distract herself.

“Don’t worry, if I was in your shoes. I’d probably be a lil’ pissed, not hair on fire pissed but pissed nonetheless.” Rafael tried reassuring her.

“Well, you seem to know enough, professional or not.” Both of them smiled, they started to feel the atmosphere of the party slowing down significantly.

“It’s getting late. I can walk you to your room”

“Thanks but it’s a girls only building” Josie laughed.

“Alright, how about I walk you to your building and I give you my number so you can text me when you’re safe in your room. What do you think?” Rafael smiled.

“I’d like that very much.” Josie led the way to her building, they walked in silence and she felt herself growing more and more comfortable with Rafael. Shivering slightly, Rafael offered her his jacket, saying his werewolf physique gave him a couple of degrees before he actually felt the cold air. After having agreed to return the jacket the next day, Rafael kept his promise, giving her his number walking slowly to his own building waiting for the text.

The text came as follows.

_R_ [Hey, it’s Josie.

Just got in, thanks for the jacket.]>J

 

R<[Don’t worry, it’s the least I can do,

you saved me from those witches.]   

                    _R_ [It’s fine, they do that a lot.

Just run the other way

when you see them!]>J

R>[I don’t think they’ll bother me anymore

With your very convincing acting,

they’ll think we’re dating]

_R_ [Oh, yeah.

Sorry about the hand holding.

I forgot for a second there.]>J

R<[No worries, I’ll let you sleep.

Goodnight, Josie]

_R_ [Goodnight, Raf. Thanks for tonight]>J

 

On the other side of the building, laid a very tired Penelope, she began to ponder the reason behind the fire. She had a very close guess, she liked to play with metaphorical fire but her exes happened to like real fire. Her thoughts happened to be cut short by a knocking on her door, she opened the door to find Harp, dressed in her pajamas and holding a pillow on her hand. “What are you doing here?” Penelope eyed at her with a concerned look.

“I dreamt something happened to you and now I'm worried” Harp explained, she brushed a stray hair out of her face. “That means nothing to me, explain yourself” laughed Penelope

“I need to be able to see that you’re safe and sound or else I wont be able to sleep” a look of contemplation crossed Penelope's features. “But you’re a vampire”

“Just because you saw it on twilight doesn’t mean its true, Lo. We actually need sleep” groaned the vampire.

“Alright, settle in” Watching the tiny vampire get comfortable on her bed, Penelope remembered how Harp always knew when she needed her, if she was down or she got into a fight with Josie, there would be a knock on the door and on the other side, the vampire smiling at her.

Penelope laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling, a lot had changed, seeing Josie and Rafael brought back the fear of losing Josie for good. She felt her heart drop at the thought of closing the door for good on her ever getting together with Josie, needing comfort, she turned to the side and came closer to the vampires back, settling near her. A few seconds passed and the vampire turned around, holding her arms out for the witch, only two people knew she liked to be the little spoon, the vampire currently holding her and the girl who was dating the werewolf. Penelope fell asleep remembering the day Harp came to her, when she most needed it, almost a year ago.

 

_A knock alerted her of a presence outside, not really expecting anyone. Wishing to be left alone with her thoughts, she opened the door ready to yell._

_“Stop right there, I'm here so deal with it” Penelope continued to find it rather weird how such a short, adorable looking girl could have such a demanding energy about her._

_“Harp, what do you want?” Penelope sighed, hoping the visit would remain short._

_“Lo, the fuck did you do that for?” pushing the green eyed out of her way, the girl took a look around Penelope’s room._

_“What are you talking about?” a small frown placed itself on the smaller girl’s face, sitting on the bed she sighed before answering._

_“Josie” That was all it took for Penelope to understand, closing her eyes while she expected the –I told you so- she was about to receive._

_“I know, I know. You told me so, are you happy now?”  Penelope closed the door, pressing her back against it._

_“Lo, please that’s not-”  “You should be happy, you wanted this to happen.” Interrupted Penelope._

_“Let me finish, please. I’m not happy, and I like Josie, even if she never liked me.”_

_“That still doesn’t explain why you are here.” Penelope looked at the floor, avoiding the doe eyed girl before her._

_“Why did you break up with her, Park?” taken aback by the question, Penelope pondered and she realized something. She didn’t know what to say exactly._

_“I don’t love her, it was getting serious and I didn’t love her” Penelope rushed out._

_“You did it again, didn’t you?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Sighing the smaller girl, stood up, walking up to Penelope._

_“You self-sabotaged, again. You love her and it’s obvious, Lo. You did the same with me, don’t you dare lie about it.” Holding out her hand to Penelope, she waited until the other girl finally took her hand guiding her back onto the bed._

_“Why aren’t you jumping for joy? I'm single again.”_

_“Penelope, your defensiveness stopped working on me years ago. You won’t fool me.”_

_Looking at her brown eyes, Penelope could only see the pity and the sadness, making this conversation even harder. Seconds went by without an answer from Penelope so, she did the next best thin, grabbing the smaller girl’s shoulders, Penelope kissed her, pressing into her as much as she could. But before she could lay the girl down with her, she broke free from Penelope's grasp._

_“No, that won’t fix it. Talk to me” Penelope became aggravated by the honesty and the good intentions._

_“You wanted me single, you wanted me ready. Well, here I am. Lets just fuck and get this over with, you said It yourself. You told me I was making a mistake by leaving you and now you’re acting all high and mighty?” Penelope stood up, flaming with anger, anger misdirected at the wrong ex._

_“I said you weren’t ready for a relationship with anyone, not just Josie. I never said you made a mistake by leaving me. We agreed to make no strings attached work after breaking up and it did. I said you weren’t ready to have Josie’s all or nothing, that’s all I said. Don’t make this about me.” Following the pacing green eyed, knowing the coping mechanisms and the walls build over the years, she knew not to take it personal. She knew Penelope preferred being alone when angry and here she was making sure she wasn’t._

_“Look, I'm sorry. I know you don’t want to talk about it, but please don’t shut me out, I just wanted let you know I'm here if you need anything.” smiled the girl._

_Visibly deflating Penelope looked at the girl, feeling shittier by the second until she added._

_“Non sexual, at least for now” Penelope laughed and nodded._

_“You just wanted to help, I know and I do actually need something from you.” Frowning slightly, the girl nodded-_

_“Can you stay for the night? I don’t think I'm going to be able to sleep.”_

_Smiling at the green eyed girl, she made her way to the bed, shrugging the jacket she was wearing. Letting her eyes wonder over the smaller girl, Penelope smiled, she was already in her pajamas._

_“How did you know?” “What? That you guys broke up or that you needed help sleeping tonight?”_

_As Penelope climbed on the bed, watching the girl press her back to the wall, leaving her on a sitting position, settling on the bed with her head on the girls lap. She looked up at her answering “Both”_

_“Well, I overheard Josie telling Lizzie that you guys weren’t together anymore, she looked really rough and Lizzie wasn’t happy at all.” Humming in acceptance, Penelope began drifting to sleep at the feeling of small, nimble fingers massaging her scalp, playing with her long hair. Just before she could finally succumb into the depths of her dreams she heard Harp whispering-_

_“I told you I would always hold you when you needed and I know sometimes, you have nights where you are exhausted but your brain wont turn off. This felt like one of those nights.” Penelope fell asleep thinking why the sweetest girls always loved her, when all she did was hurt them. Penelope fell asleep thinking of her exes, the tall, selfless girl with pouty lips and long hair and the short girl with the expressive eyes who never once broke her promises._


	2. I caught you looking, too, but you didn't look twice.

Josie woke up thanks to the sound of a door closing, looking at the ceiling she decided there was no use in sleep, her eyes wandered to the bed next to hers. Finding Lizzie's bed empty, she sighed, her phone chimed with the text notification. The screen lit up to a text from Rafael a short but sweet “Good morning, hope you slept well”, sending a quick “Good morning to you too, I'll see you at the cafeteria!” as a reply, Josie felt herself wake fully. The events of last night were coming back to her, the vampire, the fire and looking at her closet she saw Rafael's jacket hanging, it all happened, she did that. She regretted the majority of last night, wishing she had listened to Lizzie when she told her she should stay home, the reason why was probably because Lizzie wanted to do something Josie wouldn't approve of but Josie liked to believe Lizzie warned her for other than selfish reasons. Her thoughts happened to be cut short as Lizzie emerged from the bathroom, towels on her hair and body, fresh look on her face. 

“Good morning, sister. I heard you had fun last night.” Lizzie teased, walking towards her dresser for the clothes of the day. Josie found herself shocked at how quickly the news spread in the school, Josie blamed the vampires and their hearing. “I swear it's nothing, Rafael and I are just friends, and i-” “Rafael? Josette Saltzman, you shady lady. I meant the fire but please, do tell.” Interrupted Lizzie. Josie cursed her foggy brain, she fell right into the trap. “Oh, well. Rafael got ambushed by the coven and I kinda made it seem like we were dating, and you know, stayed with him throughout the party.” 

Lizzie eyed her sister carefully, her eyes squinting, she knew there was more to it, her blue eyes moved all over the room. Finding the same pictures on Josie's nightstand, the same books on the desk and finally her eyes caught what seemed to be the sleeve of a jacket from the closet. “I spy with my gorgeous eyes, a jacket in your closet, a werewolf jacket to be precise. Spill” Rolling her eyes at how easy Lizzie managed to read the situation, Josie gave in. 

“Well, I got cold and he offered to give it to me.” Josie refrained from pointing out he walked her home, gave her his number and now texted her good morning. 

“So, what does that mean? Are you planning on dating him?” Lizzie turned her back, going for her clothes, Josie remained quiet for a couple of seconds. She couldn't tell Lizzie she was holding out for Penelope, Lizzie would kill her, but she wasn't considering Rafael in that sense.

“I don't really know, you know with everything that happened to his girlfriend, I don't think he's ready to date anyone” Josie using Rafael's dead ex girlfriend as a cop out, she earned a one way ticket to hell, for sure. 

“Oh, come on. Out of anyone to date after that situation the best option is one of us” Lizzie turned to face her sister, laying her clothes on the bed, taking her hair out of her towel. Josie shook her head slightly, frowning.

“Us? Lizzie, are you trying to date Rafael?” Asked Josie, Lizzie had found him attractive but after her little slip up with him she thought that wasn't happening. 

“I mean, I did say he was my type, but no I have no interest in a relationship with Rafael” Josie watched Lizzie brush her hair, wondering what suddenly made her sister stop trying to pursue the werewolf 

“But you haven't explained what happened with setting the she-devil on fire, so, spill” Josie had a snapshot flash through her eyes, the memory of the vampire and the witch, so close and then the fire.

“It was a mistake, I was sitting with Rafael and I might've siphoned a bit of magic accidentally while I saw Penelope and Harper together” Lizzie halted her movements, turning to her sister with a frown. “Harper? Like her ex, the tiny vampire?” 

“Yes, that Harper” Josie stood up, making her way towards the bathroom, it was getting late and she wanted her waffles warm.

“I told you Penelope and her had something going on since you guys dated” Lizzie spoke in the direction Josie was headed, without looking back Josie managed to answer. “Penelope wasn't cheating on me with her, Lizzie” 

Shrugging Lizzie, began to get dressed mumbling something close to “That's what you'd like to think”

Finally coming out of the bathroom, Josie prepared her books and her clothes, taking Rafael's jacket with her, walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria as Lizzie talked her ear off. She looked up to find Penelope leaning against the wall, arms crossed and smug face, her eyes falling onto Josie's hand where Rafael's jacket hung. Josie felt a rush of memory pass by, remembering all the times Penelope waited for her after classes for extracurricular activities that always started with a wink from the green eyed. Pushing herself off the wall, Penelope advanced towards her, Josie barely able to hear Lizzie's remarks at her ex, shaking herself out of her daze in time to hear Penelope say. “Hot tip, next time you burn your ex's hair off, make sure she can't rock a lob.” Sighing Josie threw back “Be gone, evil one”

Josie saw Penelope smile, the same smile that used to get her excited and afraid at the same time, before Penelope could answer the door to the left opened and the vampire walked out. Visibly surprised at the people outside, her head turned to look at Penelope. She locked eyes with the vampire nodding, her gaze fell on Josie, smiling once more. “Already gone”

The vampire and the witch walked away from the sisters, Lizzie mumbling curses for Penelope, Josie realized Penelope and the Vampire had spent the night together, Penelope's room mocking her. “Can I just say, I told you so. Again?” Lizzie scoffed as she turned to look at Josie. “I know, I know” Josie said defeated. Maybe there was no hope for both of them. Josie and Lizzie walked to the cafeteria, her eyes landed on Rafael on a table with Landon and Hope. Once the twins came close to the table with Lizzie visibly ignoring Hope as Landon and Rafael chatted, Hope shot her a small “good morning” with she replied as usual. Rafael stood up from the table, walking up to her, smiling at the way Josie presented him the jacket, nodding he took it, placing it on his shoulders.

“I'm going to go for waffles any one want anything?” Josie asked at the table. The answers she got were “Get me two” from Lizzie, “No, thanks” from Landon, “Fruit, if they haven't run out” from Hope and a “I'll go with you” from Rafael.

Tagging along with the werewolf, Josie felt herself considering Rafael for something more than a friendship, yes he was attractive and kind, but Josie liked the rude and hot in front of everyone and sweet and vulnerable just for her. She meant Penelope, only Penelope, looking at the coven's table she caught Penelope and the vampire laughing together, recognizing the clothes on the vampire as Penelope's, Josie felt her hope for Penelope disappearing slowly. In that second, Penelope's eyes landed on hers, it was over before it began, mere seconds of contact, making Josie look back more than once, Penelope never looking beyond the vampire next to her.

Once the waffles and fruit had been served, they settled onto their table, MG as a new addition while Lizzie texted away on her phone. MG smiled at her, she noted a shade of lipstick on his cheek, frowning she pointed at her own cheek as a question. 

“What?” MG touched his cheek, inspecting his finger, finding a shade of pink on it, he nodded in realization. “It was probably Harp's lipstick, I just went to say hi” Josie saw MG sigh, making her even more confused. 

“Are you like into her or something?” She heard, not from her own voice, Landon had asked MG teasingly. MG found himself the center of attention, even Lizzie looked up from her phone to look at him.

“No, I mean, she's cute but no, I don't like her. Penelope would kill me” MG rushed out, trying to defend himself. Josie was starting to grow tired from Harper being the topic of her morning.

“Penelope would kill you?” Asked Hope, turning to the table where the coven sat. “Oh, that's her?” Asked Landon.

“Yes, why?” MG managed to mumble. “I saw both of them at the party last night, I didn't know they were dating” Landon said distractedly, while taking a bite out of Hope's fruit. 

“Yeah, they are” Josie heard, feeling the weight of everyone's stares on her. Oh, she said it out loud.

“I mean, I think. I don't care.” Before anyone could ask her anything, Rafael saved her. “Hey, enough with the gossip, can anyone tell me how to get to history on room 305?” 

Sending a thankful look at him, Josie received a wink from the boy as he heard MG explaining the directions. Josie remembered a different kind of wink she used to get, feeling a bit lost in her thoughts, she shook herself out of them, paying attention to the conversation.

Across the cafeteria, the coven chatted happily about another party coming up and Penelope couldn't, by the life of her, care. She tugged at the sleeve from her shirt that happened to be worn by Harper, making the vampire look her way. The vampire sent her a worried look, as she signaled with her head towards the door, understanding immediately the vampire nodded and stood up with Penelope following behind. Both of them made their way out of the cafeteria, walking silently towards Penelope's classroom, pausing a couple of steps before entering. She saw the empty classroom, stealing a quick glance to the clock signaling she still had 10 more minutes before the bell rang and the students gathered, she pulled the vampire in.

“What’s wrong, Lo?” Asked the vampire, leaning on the desk while Penelope sat on a chair in front of her. 

“I don't think I'll be getting back with Josie any time soon” sighed Penelope.

“Or any time at all, actually” Harper kicked the chair Penelope had.

“Gee, thanks for the support, friend” Penelope gritted the last word, frowning at the vampire.

“Well, after that little stunt you pulled on the hallway, what am I supposed to believe?” 

“What? That was nothing!” Defended Penelope, she heard the vampire scoff, forcing her to look up.

“You were being a bitch, Lo” 

“So? I've always been a bitch and she still dated me” 

The vampire laughed at Penelope's words, rolling her eyes, she explained.

“Penelope, you were a bitch to people around her, not to her. There's a big difference between those two, dumbass” 

“I know, I just…” Penelope sighed, finding her words to be of no use.

“The jacket? I thought so” the vampire walked next to Penelope, pulling a chair for herself, bringing them closer together.

“I just feel that she's over me and there won't be any way back” The pain in Penelope's voice made the vampire sigh.

“Look, I can tell you from experience you're hard to get over. I don't think a little close to a year is enough for her to get over you” 

Penelope looked at her friend, doubt written all over her features.

“What do you mean?”  

“What I meant was, I'm not over you and it's been more than a year.” the vampire answered honestly. “Penelope Park, you are so hard to forget that I'm still here. I was there all those times Josie cancelled a date for Lizzie or something. I was there when you guys fought, I was there to pick up the phone when you called.” Penelope looked at her friend remembering all of those times.

“And to make it worse, I managed to stop you before you could do anything stupid just to hurt Josie and you still say I don't like her.” Penelope laughed at the memories, feeling slightly better. 

“I love you, you know that?” Smiling at the vampire, Penelope laid her head on her shoulder.

“MG, come on. What were they talking about? I'm just curious” Josie whispered outside of the classroom.

“I don't think… I mean… I…” MG stuttered, Josie grew frustrated, only having 5 more minutes before the bell rang and MG could run away.

“If you don't tell me, I'll spell you into doing it either way.” Threatened Josie, even though she didn't know that spell and a bit unsure if she could do that to a vampire.

“Fine, just… You wanted to know…”

“MG, it can't be that bad, I won't get mad or anything” Josie felt uncertain at the way MG stalled.

“Word by word or like a general idea?” 

“MG! Just say it, come on!” Josie whispered irritated

“She was telling Penelope that it had been more than a year and she hadn't gotten over her, that she was always there when you guys fought or when you left her to go with Lizzie and stuff.” 

“What else?” Josie felt herself sad and angry at the implications.

“She said she stopped Penelope before she could do something just to hurt you and that she likes you even if Penelope says otherwise”

Josie's mind wondered, jumped to conclusions and shattered her heart all over. Lizzie was right, Penelope either cheated on her or attempted, both being completely horrible. There was no lesser evil on that one.

The bell rang and MG took his leave, coming to the classroom, before she could open the door, the vampire beat her to it. “And I'll see you tonight, Park” said the vampire in what Josie could only label as suggestive. Turning around to face Josie, the Vampire smiled and walked out of the room.

“Hey” she heard Penelope calling her. Josie ignored her, settling for her normal seat as the rest of the students clammored into the room.

Penelope gave up waiting for an answer, she went to take her seat at the middle of the classroom, just a couple of seats before Josie.

Watching the back of her head Josie realized, Penelope moved on, so maybe she should too.

 


End file.
